


Potstickers for life

by Axle007



Series: Supercorp moments [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Claustrophobia, Evil Genius Lex, F/F, Kara Danvers Needs a Hug, Lena Luthor Finds Out Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Nyctophobia, Trapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:48:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21622483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axle007/pseuds/Axle007
Summary: Kara agrees to meet Lex who promises to abandon his plans and leave National City and Lena alone if she does. Lex exploits Kara's caring nature for his own plans.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Supercorp moments [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558378
Comments: 12
Kudos: 321





	1. Potstickers for life

Kara groaned in pain as the ringing in her ears seemed to vibrate throughout her head down through her entire body until finally shaking out of her legs. She attempted to move her right leg but a searing pain shot up through it which caused her whole body to jerk in shock causing her to hit her head on whatever was on top of her, her yelp of pain caused dust to kick up into her face and she could smell the signature mixture of concrete dust and gunpowder which was laced with flakes of kryptonite. Slowly her senses returned to her, Kara realized she was pinned on her stomach by a pile of rubble, trapped in almost complete darkness save for the faint glow of the small particles of kryptonite. Looking forwards into darkness revealed nothing except more rubble and she moved her right arm up in front of her in a vain attempt to push it but it refused to budge groaning in pain as she exerted herself.

Taking a deep breath to control her breathing Kara remembered where she was and why. She had received a call from Lex, he promised to leave Lena alone and abandon his plans if she met him at an abandoned Highrise building on the outskirts of National City, Kara had felt both terrified and confident about going as Lex had called her personal phone it was clear he knew her real identity but she would do anything to keep Lena safe and Clark was able to beat Lex so she was certain she would be able. Lex had promised if she met him not as Supergirl alone then he wouldn’t bring anyone though Kara wasn’t sure if that still entailed fighting him in his own suit or some other type of fight. In reality however when Kara arrived she was wearing a pair of jeans alongside a red blouse and blazer keeping her end by not putting on the super suit or telling anyone where she was, she did however leave her phone on just in case.

When she entered the atrium of the building she took in its decrepit nature as the building was truly abandoned and in need sore need of repair, on the remains of the reception desk was a small piece of paper propped up by an old lamp which simply read _Floor 10_. Kara turned her head to the elevator and while she didn’t expect it to work she’d rather fly up than go up all those flights of stairs. Floating up towards the correct level she forced the doors open and gently landed onto the floor, she was met with a painted red arrow pointing left and before she followed it she checked both her phone and doing a quick scan of the rest of the building with her x-ray vision revealed nothing, if Lex was here he must be hidden somehow.

Kara followed the arrows direction until she came to an open office which had abandoned office chairs, tables and cubicles, she was drawn however to the floor to ceiling windows which ran the entire side of the floor, as she stepped forward taking in the distant view of the city a light turned on at the one end of the office, walking towards it she could see it was illuminating some a word on the wall.

_So_

_So what,_ Kara thought it over for a moment however before she could take another step towards it she heard another light flicker on behind her, turning around slightly she saw it was also displaying a word.

_Predictable_

Kara’s eye widened as suddenly the entire building started to shake, looking down she realized there was an X marking where she was standing, however before she could process anything more the floor gave way at the same time the ceiling did and everything went black, only now returning to consciousness.

It was then that Kara realized somethings, firstly that the kryptonite seemed to be spread all around her and throughout the remains of the building meant no powers. Second, no one knew where she was and even if they did it would take them a while to get here which left her with her final problem. Kara realized she was trapped in an extremely confined space in pitch dark with what amounted to an entire building above her seemed to pair extremely well with someone who both hated confined spaces and the dark.

Kara continued her deep breaths as she focused on remaining calm, this wasn’t the time or place to start panicking, just as she exhaled however she felt something vibrate which caused her to suck in a quick breath in surprise and jerk slightly in pain. She quickly realized however that it was her phone which had survived in her pocket, this represented a twofold victory for Kara which helped her calm down greatly as she had both a source of light and someone was calling her.

Kara struggled to move her right arm back from in front of her down to her pocket but after some effort she finally managed to free it, in her rush she forgot to keep track of how many times it had rang before whoever it was got redirected to her voicemail, bringing it back in front of her Kara pressed the home screen but nothing happened, the phone continued to vibrate but the screen wasn’t working. Using the faint glow of the kryptonite around her she realized the screen was shattered and wasn’t showing anything, praying that the touch screen still worked she swiped where the answer prompt should be and put the phone to her ear.

“H-hello?” Kara failed to hide the pain in her voice as she sought to conserve her strength.

There was a continued moment of silent until a click which was followed by a robotic voice.

“Congratulations as a loyal member of our phone service you are now eligible to upgra-“

Kara slammed her right hand down in front of her in anger screaming in frustration as she did, she could still hear the pre-recorded message rattle on from her phone almost taunting her, Kara left her phone on the floor in front of her and started punching the rubble in front of her with just her right hand as her left was securely pinned beside her under some other rubble as were her legs behind her. Eventually Kara’s struggling died down and she laid there in defeat, she realized she was breathing rapidly and so she focused on bringing that back under control before anything else, _gotta start somewhere_ she thought to herself.

Kara laid in silence as she went through different plans in her head for ways to escape this but the reality was that without her powers and while her she knew her phone could answer she set about attempting to call someone from memory but every time she attempted to it never rang, she guessed that not the entire touchscreen was working which prevented her from making any progress. After she abandoned her phone plan she quickly lost track of how long she was there her eyes becoming fixed on the slowly descending pieces of kryptonite which her breathing would kick up again in front of her as if to taunt her.

Kara sighed banging her head against the ground in frustration until her phone started to vibrate again, Kara took great care in picking up her phone slowly as if it were fragile, not wanting to risk any chance of breaking it. Swiping the broken screen she composed herself putting on her usually upbeat expression.

“This is Kara.” Not wanting to betray her predicament if the person on the other end didn’t know her secret.

“Kara hi, it’s Lena.” Hearing Lena’s mixture of friendly but business meant she knew Lena was at her office while it also made her smile, Lena easily was in the top two for people she would want to call her in her current situation.

“Hey Le-“ She was suddenly cut off by the sound of groaning and the moving of rubble being emitted from all around her which caused her to instantly stiffen up in fear.

“-Kara is everything alright?” there was a clear worry in her voice.

“Yea just… I uh… did something kinda stupid.” Kara wasn’t sure how to go about telling her where she currently was and she kicked herself internally for still failing to tell Lena that she was Supergirl as this would be a lot easier.

Lena laughed slightly but Kara could hear how it was just a façade to hide her worry. “Kara Danvers doing something stupid, that must be headline news in itself.”

“News reporter gets ghosted by source… sadly nothing new?”

“How does that mean you did something stupid?” Lena asked her interest piqued.

“Well it was known to be an unreliable source and I stupidly trusted them but don’t let me distract you, what’s up.” Kara wanted to shift away to distract herself from where she was.

“Right, Jess just handed me a grand opening leaflet for a new buffet in town and I was wondering if you wanted to go there tomorrow? I know our usual plans are sushi on Friday but I know how much you love a buffet.” Lena sounded unsure of herself as if proposing the switch up in meals put the entire evening at risk and Kara hated how she was unable to make Lena feel surer of herself as her best friend. Kara realised that she got caught up in how Lena sounded that she had failed to respond leaving Lena in an uncomfortable silence.

“Yes, sorry I would absolutely love that-“ Lena interjected Kara as she was talking slow struggling to maintain her composure which Lena mistake for as unwillingness to go “-I sense a but coming.”

“No no, no but just a uh… work kinda has me trapped at the moment.”

“Kara… I own Catco remember, I can make sure you get the day off.” Kara scolded herself for how hurt Lena sounded that Kara was trying to avoid her, Kara instantly wanted to fix her mistake however before she could the groaning returned, followed by what sounded like the bending of metal as it felt like the rest of the building collapsed. “Kara is everything alright.” Lena’s voice broke slightly at hearing what seemed like a series of crashes over the phone.

Kara swung her head around side to side in an attempt to figure out the cause or to take advantage of any potential the shaking might create, instead however there was a thunderous crack above her causing all the rubble to press down upon her slightly more. Suddenly something broke behind her and she was met with a searing pain from her leg causing her to scream in pain while some tears broke from her, she attempted to move her leg but was met with agonising pain causing her to scream further, throughout all this she could still hear the panicked voice of Lena from her phone.

Her breaths were rapid and shallow as the feeling of blood pooling around her centre of the pain in her leg confirmed her suspicions that something had punctured it. Kara squeezed her eyes closed and tried to take some deep breaths; she brought the phone back to her ear as she did.

“L-Lena?”

“KARA! Where are you? What’s happening?” Lena sounded both terrified and serious which surprisingly caused Kara to have a small smile that Lena was showing concern for her, though Kara still felt a pit of guilt in her stomach for keeping the truth from her.

Keeping the phone in her hand she used the back of her hand to wipe the tears from her eyes before speaking.

“Lena I’m so sorry, I was so stupid.” It was easy to hear just how scared Kara was about her current predicament while Lena’s voice conveyed just as much concern if not more worry.

“Where are you, Kara?”

Kara instinctively looked up at where she was but hadn’t considered how the rubble had lowered itself so she banged the back of her head, causing her to groan in pain and laughed at what she had just done, Kara was sure Lena probably thought she was crazy now.

“Well… I’m kinda trapped.”

“Trapped where?”

“Don’t be mad please but I may be trapped under a collapsing building.”

“You’re WHAT!” Lena shouted at Kara in surprise causing her to wince a little at how the sounds travelled from the phone. Lena felt the colour drain from her face after Kara’s next admission.

“It was Lex… I don’t know why well I do, he promised that he would leave you alone and stop his plans and all I had to do was meet him.”

There was a long silence and if it wasn’t for the background noise of Lena’s office Kara thought she might have hung up until after a while Lena spoke.

“Why on Earth would you meet Lex, Kara? And where are you so Supergirl can come and save you?”

Kara could hear annoyance in Lena’s voice about Lex’s involvement but the worry and concern still remained.

Kara shook her head as she spoke. “She can’t help, I can see kryptonite everywhere?” She cursed herself internally for failing to tell Lena she was Supergirl, she feared that she wouldn’t even get the chance to tell her herself and before she could contemplate telling her now Lena spoke.

“Right, I’m calling Alex and we’re coming.” Kara feared that meant Lena hanging up and thankfully she heard Lena dial Jess on the office phone line, asking her to get Alex on the line. Kara heard Lena stand up from her desk as she walked out to the balcony looking out to National City.

“Kara where are you?”

It took her a moment to actually recall exactly where she was. “the old industrial estate on the outskirts of National City, there’s a Highrise building of old offices, I’m there.” When Kara opened her eyes after blinking she swears that even in the darkness they were getting narrower like her field of view was somehow less.

“Why on Earth did you follow him?” the strain was clear in her voice as she was torn between worry for her friend and anger at Lex’s interference.

“Because you’re my best friend, I’ve seen you prove time and time again that you are more than your last name but I also saw how his escape impacted you… I just wanted to help more directly than writing articles nobody even likes. I know how painful it is to lose your family and I love the Danvers for adopting me and I just wanted to spread that warmth to the rest of my family”

“Kara…” Lena spoke with such a softness that Kara could tell she was touched but the worry still remained. …”I love your articles and I feel honoured you’d consider me family but I’d never forgive myself if Lex did something irreversible.”

It ran through Kara’s head that Lex had probably already done something irreversible as she had no idea how she would get out of this without Lena figuring it out. Her thought process was interrupted by Lena’s office phone ringing, Kara could hear the rapid tapping of Lena’s feet as she ran back to the desk pressing the speaker button so they could both heard Alex’s voice.

“Lena what’s wrong? Jess said it was an emergency.”

“It’s Kara she’s trapped in a building cause of Lex.”

There was a silence except for the distant echo of Alex’s voice, she must have moved the phone away from her mouth to direct the agents before bringing it back.

“Don’t worry, we’re leaving now, do you know where she is? And how do you know?” 

To someone unfamiliar with Alex it would seem that she was unfazed by the fact that her sister was trapped in a building by a famous criminal but both Lean and Kara could hear the creeping fear.

“Yes I’ll send you the location now and because I’m on the phone to her.” 

“You’re what? Issheokayishsehurtwhydid-” Alex sounded startled that Lena was on the phone to Kara. “Alex calm down.” Kara was able to cut her rambling short across Lena’s phone to her office phone, however it did little to calm her down.

“DON’T you DARE tell me to calm down Kara DANVERS…” there was a noticeable pause as Alex realized she needed to tread a fine line with Lena present. “…Can we get Supergirl to help us?”

“NO!” Kara shouted a bit too aggressively which surprised both Lena and Alex and herself a little if she was being honest. “There’s kryptonite everywhere and I’m sure this is just a trap within a trap for Lex to kill her.”

“I agree, it’s definitely something my brother would do.”

Alex mumbled expletives quietly under her breath. “Fine, but if we’re gonna do this the human way then it’s gonna take time.”

Kara gave her injured leg a small test causing a scream that she barely failed to keep contained. “Judging by the amount of blood and fact I can hardly feel my limbs I’d rather this not take time.”

“I may have a solution, it’s gonna take some time on its own but it’ll undoubtedly be quicker than just blindly digging through a collapsing building. You’re not gonna like it though.” Lena sounded unsure about her proposal but she had to do everything she could to help Kara.

Before Kara could voice her opposition Alex interjected.

“If it helps save my sister then I’m not gonna like it I’ll love it. I’ll be seeing you safe and sound soon Kara.”

“I appreciate the support.” Lena laughed a little as Alex promptly hung up as she no doubt raced to cover the huge distance between her and Kara.

Kara exhaled in worry and rested her chin on the ground. “Please don’t hang up Lena… my phone isn’t working properly and I don’t want to be left there alone.”

Lena steeled herself as she spoke seeking to express all the confidence she could. “Nothing could separate me from this call Kara and if my service fails I’m gonna sue every provider in National City into the ground.”

“They’ll regret the day they dropped Lena Luthor’s call.” Kara laughed as she spoke enjoying hearing Lena in her element. “Why wouldn’t we like your solution Lena?” worry filled Kara as she heard Lena’s heels come to a stop . “Because it involves using Lex’s tech.”

Kara shook her head. “Lena that could be his plan though, to prove that you need him.”

“I don’t need him, I’m gonna use L-Corp property, its original owner is just unfortunate besides, I’m using it to save my best friend not to hurt people.”

“You’re right, I’m sorry, if anyone can use Lex’s tech against him and for the greater good it’s you.”

“Don’t worry Kara, we’re gonna do this together, all of us, you me and Alex, then I’m gonna have some words with Supergirl about how she can just let some green rock prevent her from saving the most important person in National City.”

“Lena that’s not fair...wait…” Kara was so quick to defend her alter ego she hadn’t quite realized what Lena had said. “You think I am the most important person in National City?” Kara flipped between happiness and worry, did Lena mean that to her as Kara or did she mean that she knew she was Supergirl.

“Of course you, you Kara Danvers are my hero and I’ll be damned if I let the fear of my family get in the way of keeping you safe. So how dare Supergirl let her fear of kryptonite stop her.”

Kara was left speechless my Lena, she had so many things she wanted to say but she couldn’t do them over the phone, not like this, her main excuse for not telling Lena was that the time wasn’t ever right and this certainly qualified under her lenient classifications.

…

Kara felt this fog weigh down on her, everything felt muffled, her eyes felt heavy, she wanted to do nothing more than sleep, to close her eyes and rest but something kept piercing through occasionally, dragging her from her rest. She groaned as what sound like someone screaming her name slowly came through for her to properly process, she moved her hand around blindly looking for the source before knocking it further away which greatly annoyed her, she swung her hand around some more until she felt it with the tips of her fingers, the person shouting her name sounded worried and she just wanted them to stop.

Kara stretched a little but before she could shorten the gap to her phone a pain spiked up from her leg eliciting a yelp of pain, pulling herself fully from the fog for a moment she focused on the phone slapping it with the tips of her fingers slowly nudging it towards her grasp. Eventually she was able to get it into her hand and dragged it towards her as it felt unbearably heavy and she almost struggled to place it against her head.

“KARA!...KARA!...KARA!” the voice screeched in shock repetitively causing her to wince a little in pain.

“Yes, I’m here, sorry I was asleep.” Her voice sounded groggy, slow and weak.

“Don’t you dare go to sleep you hear me?” Kara could never mistake that type of telling off from anyone other than Lena.

“I’m just so tired though and its cold, it’ll only be for a few minutes I promise… collect my strength.”

Lena was almost finished what she was preparing, the moment she was ready she’d be able to rush other to Kara and help Alex who was with what she presumed to be the entire DEO scrambling over the best way to get to Kara while avoiding any potential traps by Lex. She stopped for a moment and picked up the phone, even though it was on loudspeaker she brought it up to her mouth for affect.

“You listen here Kara Danvers, you stay awake you hear me or I’ll make sure every place in National City stops serving potstickers.” Lena used her best CEO voice to ensure Kara knew that she was serious.

Kara groaned in annoyance before she rested the left side of her head on the floor keeping the phone to her ear with gravity. “That’s unfair.” Lena laughed as she spoke “Welcome to being friends with a Luthor.” Kara joined in as well which calmed Lena. “They’re so mean, with their crusade against potstickers and all their followers.”

“How about this then, if you stay awake… you’ll never have to buy potstickers again, they’ll be on me forever, I’ll even fill your fridge with them.” Lena was sure that would win Kara over but instead she got another groan of annoyance. “Ah the old stick and carrot approach… though I can’t deny those reasonable terms.”

Lena pressed the final button and watched everything in front of her successfully function causing her to smile, she connected her phone to her earpiece and placed it in one of the pockets of the suit that stood before her as she spoke to Kara.

“So we have a deal then.”

Kara hummed in agreement then giggled as she spoke.

“Yep… Potstickers for life.”

…

“And so that’s how my day went… until I fortunately called you.” Lena was distracting Kara by telling her about her day at L-Corp, breaking periodically to make sure that Kara was still awake. Before she could stop she found herself asking Kara again why she had even listened to her brother let alone try to keep an agreement with him.

“Kara… why did you agree to meet Lex?” the uncertainty was clear in Lena’s voice but Kara wasn’t in a state to recognise it properly. Lena felt guilty as Kara started to cry, she banged the side of her head on the ground in frustration with herself when her attempt to use her other hand to slap herself failed.

“Because he knows and I couldn’t let him use that to hurt you Lena, I’ve seen how you react whenever he is brought up, the pain and the memories. He’d use it to tear down our relationship like it was nothing.” Kara failed to hold back her tears as she spoke.

“What does he know Kara?”

Kara shook her head the phone falling to the floor for a moment until she was able to pick it back up.

“My secret, I’ve wanted to tell you since the beginning, to prove Clark wrong when he was so disrespectful…” Kara laughed as she remembered. “… I loved how you spoke to him; your last name most certainly wasn’t Smith.” Lena laughed as well when Kara brought up that meeting. “You were amazing, you wanted to help and you were honest, I saw so much of myself in you and I felt so threatened I wasn’t even an actual reporter yet there you were the famous CEO deflecting his attempts to get under your skin and then you insulted Catco and its hard hitting journalism-”

Before Kara could continue she felt the ground start to vibrate and shake again, it seemed so hard to stay awake now but somehow she managed to keep her eyes open as she felt the pressure on her back be removed and became blinded by the sudden influx of light. She attempted to role over but whatever was stuck in her leg remained, she managed to twist her back and neck enough to look behind and what she saw filled her with dread. The Lexosuit was hovering over her, she realized the phone was still in her hand so she brought it back up to her head. “I’m sorry Lena but I think I’m gonna-“ before she could finish however the Lexosuit lowered towards her as the face plate opened to reveal Lena looking down at her, Kara could see that her makeup had run but in that moment floating above her she was convinced she was a goddess… a true hero.

Lena lowered herself and quickly cut down the rebar that was stuck in Kara’s leg taking great care not to remove it but to make it manageable as she lifted Kara and cradled her against her chest, she looked down at the shocked, confused and worried mixture of expressions on Kara’s face.

“I told you that you wouldn’t like it.” Lena blushed a little as she spoke realizing what the it must have looked to the DEO agents nearby but what Kara responded with caused her blush to worsen immeasurably.

“I love you.”

Just as quickly as Kara had spoke she passed out. A part of Lena’s brain realized that Kara had fulfilled her end of the bargain, she’d stayed awake until she had arrived but in the moment she just froze in the spot floating just off the ground shaking Kara and shouting her name trying to wake her.


	2. Even Musicals?

_Beep…Beep…Beep_

Kara scrunched her face in annoyance at whatever was making that god-awful noise, whatever it was refused to give her the peace and quiet she wanted to go back to sleep, she’d get right to the edge before it would ring out again dragging her back into reality. When she attempted to open her eyes at first they felt unbearably heavy and she couldn’t used either her x-ray vision or super-hearing to figure out where she was, Kara could just about make out the noise of what sounded like two people arguing outside.

She took a deep breath to collect her strength and forced her eyes to open but they were quickly blinded by the lights above her causing her to squint in pain, Kara brought her right arm up over her body and found a railing on the left side of her bed which she used to slowly pull herself towards the edge of the bed and through squinted eyes she could see that she was inside the DEO med bay. Kara’s plan was to use the grip of her right hand on the railing to swing her legs off from the bed to the floor and stand as she pulled herself up, however that message clearly hadn’t reached all the parts of her body clearly as her legs refused to move they suddenly felt as heavy and concrete leading to her right hand pulling her upper half over itself off the side of the bed dragging the rest of her onto the floor, pain shot through every part of Kara’s body which touched the floor and even some parts which hadn’t as she made a loud thud bringing some of the wires and medical equipment down with her.

Groaning in pain Kara didn’t even get the chance to attempt and get herself up off the floor as Lena and Alex came rushing in, Lena gently wrapped Kara’s left arm around her neck as Alex did the same to her right, they lifted Kara up gently and put her back into bed, Alex told her off as they did.

“What on Earth are you doing trying to get out of bed?” Alex sounded like she was in full angry worried sister mode “Trying is a strong word” Kara’s voice came out pained as she realized she hadn’t actually tried to speak before waking up and as she did it seemed to set her throat on fire leading her to cough quite violently which just agitated it more.

“Water please?” she asked once her coughing finally died down some more.

Alex reached over to the counted beside her and retrieved a small cup of water with a straw which she handed to Kara, as Kara sipped her water she looked between the two of them and realized that both had evidently had a heavy lack of sleep as both of their eyes were tired and full of worry, as she finished the water she spoke.

“Guys I’m fine-“ “You most certainly are not fine Kara.” Lena cut her off before she could continue and Kara felt bad for trying to brush away what had happened however before she could apologies Alex took a step forward and turned towards Lena.

“As both her doctor and sister Lena can you wait outside please as…” Lena moved to interrupt her but Alex raised her hand and continued speaking. “…as Kara and I have to go other her injuries and once she’s listened to what I have to say you can come back.” Alex turned to Kara for support who in turn looked to Lena and mouthed that it was okay, Lena relented and nodded turning as she spoke. “I’ll be right outside then.”

Alex stared at Kara the mixture of emotions clear on her as they stood in silence for a moment as Kara was unwilling to talk first and Alex while wanting to berate Kara about her foolishness still worried about her and her injuries. Alex turned slightly and reached for the tablet on the table and scanned through the information continuing to give Kara the silent treatment until eventually she relented and her expression softened.

“What the hell were you thinking Kara? Were you even thinking? I mean for Christ sakes I get you are virtually invincible but still it’s Lex bloody Luthor.” Kara curled up slightly as she felt shame wash over her as she saw how emotionally distraught Alex was.

“I wasn’t thinking alright, I just… it was an opportunity to keep the people I care about safe. I know I should’ve told you but I thought that even if he wasn’t going to keep his word that I would at least be able to fight him, it’s not everyday people drop buildings on you.”

Alex pulled up a chair to the side of Kara’s bed and rested her hand on Kara’s. “…Just don’t do something like that again okay?”

Kara smiled as she nodded. “I promise, no more meeting strangers in strange places.”

Alex cracked a small smile which made Kara feel better before Alex moved to the next part that concerned her.

“She still doesn’t know… Lena… I’ve been holding off on bringing in the sunlamps for as long as possible but she kept insisting on being by your side until you woke up. When I told her she couldn’t stay she put up a valiant effort I must admit and she was asking about what secret Lex knew about you and don’t get me started on how angry she was that Supergirl wasn’t there to save her favourite reporter.” When Alex finished Kara turned her head to the other side of the room not wanting to meets her sisters gaze. “I’m gonna tell, heaven knows she’s earnt it and I can’t keep this from her any longer, especially after all this.”

Alex squeezed her hand in support. “I figured as much… I support you Kara.” Alex stood up to leave however before she could Kara stopped her.

“Wait?” Alex turned with a raised eyebrow as Kara had a small smile. “Didn’t you tell Lena you were gonna go over my injuries with me?” Alex rubbed the back of her head. “Yes I suppose I did but that was just an excuse to have a moment alone… expect to feel like hell until the lamps kick in and even then I’d expect your left arm to feel some continued aching from being crushed for so long and your right leg is gonna be a bit sore and sensitive for some time… don’t worry though thankfully nothing too severe for someone who had a building on top of them.”

“Thanks Alex.” “Just tell me when you want the lamps Kara.” Kara sighed in relief and gave a small nod, closing her eyes as she rested on the bed, Alex used the opportunity to take her leave knowing that Kara and Lena would need the time to themselves, she ushered Lena back into Kara. Kara could hear the light tapping of Lena’s shoes on the hard ground which she was surprisingly familiar with, she heard Lena sit in the chair that Alex had and she spoke before Kara could.

“You’re not fine… Kara no one is fine after being trapped under a collapsing building” Lena stated as matter-of-factly as she could.

“I know… I’m sorry I just saw how worried you and Alex were and I hate feeling so helpless.”

“Trust me… I know that feeling but that doesn’t mean you have to make it seem like everything is okay when it isn’t.” when Lena finished Kara took her hand into her own and whispered. “I know.”

The two fell into an uneasy silence, Kara held onto Lena’s hand for as long as possible fearing that when she told her that she’d storm out in anger while Lena too was unsure how to ask Kara what was so important that she would meet her brother alone in an abandoned building.

“Kara-“ “I’m sorry-“ the two spoke at the same time stopping just as fast as they had started before Lena tilted her head forward slightly. “You first.”

Kara nodded in agreement and looked at Lena, looking into her eyes as she spoke.

“I’m sorry… I should’ve told you a long time ago and I meant what I said over the phone. I’ve wanted to tell you since the beginning but I was scared and selfish, when I found out Alex was a DEO agent everyone around me knew and they all had these towering expectations of me… but then I had the fortune to walk into your office and I met someone that I could be myself with, I could truly be Kara Danvers with you, no strings attached and no expectations…I could be human for once.”

Kara could see Lena processing what she was saying behind her eyes the wheels turning, she took a deep breath and continued. “My real name is Kara Zor-El and I’m Supergirl.”

When Kara finished she closed her eyes, she didn’t want to watch Lena walk away in anger or see how her face would turn from concern to hate and so she sat there waiting for her to unleash her reaction, instead of any of that however she remained sat and didn’t say anything and now Kara was too scared to open her eyes, Lena could be waiting for her to open them before leaving.

Eventually Kara relented and she opened her eyes and stared at the same expression that Lena had before she closed them, Lena remained still and didn’t move except for blinking and the slow rise of her chest as she breathed. Kara couldn’t handle the silence anymore.

“Lena… please say something.” She pleaded holding Lena’s hand a little tighter in fear of losing her.

Lena turned her head away from Kara which caused Kara’s heart to skip a beat in fear at what she thought was Lena getting up to leave, instead however she just stared at Kara’s legs, Kara followed her eyes and say that she was staring at the bandages wrapped around the wound from where they had removed the rebar that had pierced her leg.

“I’m not gonna lie to you Kara, I am angry…” Kara held her breath as she waited for Lena to finish.

“… I’m angry and sad and happy, its all so confusing at the moment. I’m happy you’re safe, I’m angry that you’re only now just telling, I’m sad that you felt you couldn’t tell me, I don’t blame you but still. I’m not gonna sit here and berate you, it would be hypocritical of me… I’ve hidden things from you since we became friends… when I helped my mother and even Rhea, I wasn’t entirely always honest with you either…” Lena took Kara’s hand which was holding her’s into her own and brought it up to her cheek feeling the warmth from Kara. “…Can we be totally honest with each other from now on, I know we both may suck at that but I’m willing to try if you are?” Lena looked back at Kara with hopeful eyes and Kara never felt so lucky in her life as she quickly nodded and wiped away the tears in her eyes. “Yes of course, I’d loving nothing else than that.”

Lena leaned into hug Kara which she gratefully accepted and as she held Lena tightly she smiled and giggled a little as she remembered something which seemed perfect for the moment. “Now if I recall someone promised me Potstickers for life.” Lena responded with her own laughter before pulling herself up from Kara and standing as she straightened her outfit out and put on her best serious CEO expression.

“That starts only when you are cleared to leave… I’m not gonna step on Alex’s toes anymore about keeping you here… besides a house full of them gives you something to look forward to.”

Kara gave a small shake of her head in disagreement which led to Lena looking at her quizzically.

“It only matters if there is someone to share them with.”

Lena blushed at Kara before responding. “Naturally… I have to make sure they aren’t going to waste.”

This time Kara nodded in agreement. “Then I shan’t keep you waiting too long milady” Kara tilted her head and spoke in mock English. Lena laughed at Kara’s antics and leant down surprising her with a gentle kiss on the forehead which she took great pleasure in seeing Kara react by blushing just as heavily.

Kara stumbled as she spoke. “w-what was that for?”

Lena shrugged her shoulders as she spoke offhandedly. “Oh that was for the other thing you said.. don’t you remember?”

Kara looked at her all confused at Lena took great delight in teasing her. “That you love me.” Kara was too busy reacting to the admission to notice how unsure Lena spoke as she was fearful Kara didn’t mean it but thankfully the way how the blond had reacted all but confirmed it. Lena took Kara hand into her own. “I’ll be seeing you soon…” She gave a mischievous smile as she finished and patted the bed near Kara’s legs. “…don’t come chasing after me, message when Alex lets you go and we’ll go get all the Potstickers you can dream of.”

Before Kara could probably react Lena left. A part of her felt bad for teasing Kara so much but another part enjoyed it and that unsurprisingly won, as Lena left she let out a breath of relief, confident in the knowledge that her best friend was safe and sound before tutting at herself in annoyance as she realised she now had to source quite a few Potstickers. Kara leaned back into her bed as her brain ran a marathon trying to process everything, eventually however Alex walked in tentatively, unsure on how everything had gone.

“So, Lena didn’t seem furious when I saw her leave?”

Kara smiled gratefully. “No she didn’t… you know considering everything things could be a lot worse.” As she finished Alex stared at her with wide yes responding in a serious tone.

“A lot worse?.. Kara you almost died… if it takes a building falling on you to tell someone please find another way.”

Kara looked at her confused. “Tell them what, that I’m Supergirl?”

“No that you loooove them of course.” Alex trailed the o teasingly enjoying Kara’s discomfort

It was Kara’s turn to look at her sister with wide eyes as she realized that Lena had told Alex what she said to her as she pulled her from the building. Before she could ask what else Lena had said to her Alex spoke.

“So, you ready for the sunlamps now?”

Kara’s only response was a groan as Alex laughed at her sisters embarrassment.

…

Lena was currently in Kara’s apartment having used the spare key given to her, she was stood in the kitchen looking down at the island which had a flurry of takeaway leaflets spread around it as she coordinated the delivery of Potstickers using her CEO experience of managing different departments. She checked her phone for the time ensuring that everything was lining up correctly, she reread over her chat history with Kara who had messaged her earlier that Alex finally released her from the med bay and Lena had responded telling Kara to meet her at her own apartment.

When Kara messaged her it was just gone half 6 and Lena had set the Potstickers deliveries to be timed for 7pm, ordering from a streak of takeaways just after Kara had left the DEO, looking at her phone a final time as she cleaned up all the leaflets and stored them away in a draw it read _6:49_ and Kara would be back any moment. Lena opened a bottle of red wine and poured out two glasses placing them on the table in front of the sofa, taking a surprisingly big sip of her own glass as she struggled with her own nerves after teasing Kara in the med bay.

Eventually she heard a key being entered into the door, as she stood up off the sofa she checked the time on her phone again _6:54_ she was cutting closer than she would’ve like but the sooner it arrived also meant less waiting for food at least. As the door slowly opened she walked over half expecting to help Kara considering her injuries but as she made her way into her apartment the only noticeable proof that she had been under a building less than 24 hours before was a slight limp in her right leg reminding Lena that Kara was stronger than she looked, however, this scared Lena more than it should have as she was worried Kara wasn’t fully healed so she instinctively ran to Kara’s side.

“Are you sure you are okay?” Lena went to Kara’s right side to help light the weight on her leg but Kara shook her head.

“I’m fine, trust me Alex wouldn’t have let me out if she thought otherwise, just freshly healed so it’ll take its own time.”

Lena nodded understanding and so gestured towards the to wine glasses. “Surprise.” Kara wrapped her arm around Lena pulling her into a hug. “And you get control of the remote this evening, I won’t contest what you choose.”

Kara turned to Lena looking at her with a raised eyebrow. “Even musicals?” she asked with a mixture of hope and teasing.

Lena rolled her eyes. “Yes even musicals.”

The two of them sat down on the sofa, Kara leaned deep into the sofa with her glass in hand as she messaged Alex that she was back home, Kara leant her head against Lena’s shoulder wrapping her legs up in a blanket that was on the back of the sofa and she started flicking through the movies on demand, however before she could there was a knock at the door. Lena rose out of her seat gently removing Kara off her, a process which she greatly regretted and sought to return to the same position the instant she left it. Lena told Kara to remain seated as she answered the door grateful at what stood before her. 4 different delivery men each holding two bags each were looking between themselves confused and shocked at the amount of food between them that Lena promptly directed them to placing on the kitchen island, as she did she flicked her attention over to Kara who was almost drooling at seeing all the bags of takeaway, Lena paid them each a tip as thanks as they left then looked the door turning to Kara who did as instructed and remained on the sofa, as she walked to Kara Lena picked up the closest bag and placed it on the table next to her glass of wine.

She promptly attempted to sit in the same place as before except this time Kara had sat up in preparation to eat an ungodly amount of Potstickers, Lena leaned forward and opened the bag pulling out one of the salads she had ordered and placing it next to her wine and gently she passed the bag towards Kara who brought the bag into her lap and looked down into the numerous stacked takeaway boxes of what she presumed was Potstickers, she looked over to Lena with such joy and happiness, Lena had a little blush as she spoke.

“What, a promise is a promi-“ she was cut of by Kara leaning over and kissing her on the lips causing Lena to almost drop her salad as one of her hands let go of the salad and went up to hold Kara’s cheek to extend the kiss for as long as possible. As it finished it felt criminally too short for both of them.

“What was that for?” Lena asked as her blush consumed her entire face, she knew what it was for but found herself asking anyway.

“That was for the person I love.”


End file.
